wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.1/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Pomysł Kornelii Kaskabel. „Piękny Wędrowiec” przebył na prawym brzegu przestrzeń podróży pomiędzy fortem Selkirk a fortem Yukon. Rydwan to zbliżał się, to oddalał mniej lub więcej od rzeki, ażeby uniknąć licznych zboczeń, na jakie narażałby go bieg rzeki w skutek swych wielu zakrętów, a miejscami i moczarów trudnych do przebycia. Tak przynajmniej przedstawiały się rzeczy po tej stronie rzeki, bo na lewym brzegu niskie wzgórza otaczają dolinę i ciągną się na północny zachód. Byłoby może trudno przedostać się przez kilka małych pobocznych rzeczek Yukonu, a między niemi przez rzeczkę Stewart, która nie ma żadnego brodu, gdyby właśnie w tej ciepłej porze roku stan wody nie był niski, nie sięgający do kolan. Ale nawet i wtedy Kaskabelowie byliby się nieraz znaleźli w niemiłym kłopocie, gdyby nie Kajeta, która była doskonale obznajomioną z doliną i umiała wędrowcom wskazywać właściwą drogę… Było to istotnie szczęściem dla podróżnych, że przewodniczkę mieli w młodej Indyance. Ona zaś również czuła się uszczęśliwioną, że mogła się przysłużyć nowym swym przyjaciołom i radowała się z tego, że znalazła dla siebie ognisko domowe, a w pani Kaskabel niejako tkliwą matkę, której uściski kazały jej zapomnieć, iż była sierotą! Okolica dosyć była lesistą w środkowej swej części, a tu i owdzie nieco się wznosiła ponad ogólną powierzchnię, a przedstawiała widok odmienny, niż otoczenie Sitki. Surowy tutejszy klimat, pośród którego podbiegunowa zima trwa ośm miesięcy, bardzo już ogranicza wegetacyą. Z wyjątkiem nielicznych topól, których wierzchołki wyginają się w kształcie łuku, jedynymi przedstawicielami woniejących drzew w tych stronach są świerki i brzozy. Oprócz nich widać jeszcze tylko nieliczne gromadki owych melancholijnych, skarłowaciałych i bezbarwnych wierzb, tracących bardzo szybko swe liście pod tchnieniem Morza Lodowatego. W ciągu swej podróży z fortu Selkirk do fortu Yukon nasi myśliwi dosyć byli szczęśliwi i nie potrzeba było naruszać zapasów dla opędzenia dziennych potrzeb wędrowców. Zajęcy jeszcze było o tyle, ile tylko chciano, a prawdę powiedziawszy stołownikom zaczęła się już trochę przykrzyć ta potrawa. Ale jadłospis bywał urozmaicony także pieczonemi gęśmi i dzikiemi kaczkami, nie mówiąc już o jajach tych ptaków, których gniazda głęboko w dziuplach okryte umieli nader zmyślnie odkrywać Sander i Napoleona. Kornelia zaś posiadała tyle przepisów do przyrządzania jaj, – z czego się szczyciła, – że umiała coraz to odmienne robić przysmaki. – Ależ to na honor kraj, w którym żyć można tanio! – zawołał pewnego dnia Clovy, załatwiwszy się z ogryzaniem kosteczek przepysznej gęsi. – Szkoda, że nie jest położony we środku Europy albo Ameryki! – Gdyby się znajdował pośród gęsto osiedlonych okolic, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz – to prawdopodobnie nie byłoby w nim tyle zwierzyny. – Chyba że…. – zaczął Clovy. Ale spojrzenie jego pana zamknęło mu usta i nie dozwoliło zrobić niedorzecznej uwagi, która mu się niezawodnie cisnęła na usta. Podczas gdy płaszczyzna obfitowała w zwierzynę, należy również zauważyć, że strumyki i rzeczki poboczne Yukonu dostarczały doskonałych ryb, które Sander i Clovy łowili swemi wędkami, a szczególniej szczupaki. Jedynym kłopotem, a raczej przyjemnością było, że mogli oddawać się rybołostwu dowolnie bez dalszych trudów, gdyż ani centa nie trzeba było nigdy za to płacić. Co do wydawania pieniędzy, to Sandera nie zabolałaby o to głowa bynajmniej! Czyż nie było pewną rzeczą, że Kaskabelowie będą mogli kiedyś spędzić swój wiek sędziwy pośród wygód i dostatków, dzięki jego szczęściu? Czyliż nie posiadał swej własnej bryły złota? Czyż nie przechowywał w kąciku rydwanu jemu tylko znanym, owej bryły znalezionej w lesie Cariboo? O tak, i do dnia dzisiejszego chłopak umiał o tyle panować nad sobą, ażby przed nikim z tego się nie zwierzać i czekać cierpliwie na sposobność spieniężenia swojego skarbu. A wtedy, jakże dumny będzie, że będzie mógł się poszczycić takim majątkiem! Ależ nie” taka myśl samolubna, ażeby majątek ten za swoją własność uważać, nie postała w jego głowie! Dla rodziców tylko go przechowywał i skarb ten wynagrodzi im obficie rozbój na nich dokonany w wąwozie Sierry Nevady! Kiedy „Piękny Wędrowiec” dostał się do fortu Yukon po kilku dniach upalnych, wszyscy podróżni naprawdę byli znużeniu. Postanowiono tedy zabawić tam cały tydzień. – Tem bardziej można sobie na to pozwolić bez obawy, – zauważył p. Sergiusz, – że oddaleni już tylko jesteśmy o sześćset mil od Portu Clarence. Dzisiaj mamy 27 lipca, a przejść przez cieśninę Berynga nie można przed upływem dwóch, a może i trzech miesięcy. – A zatem, rzecz postanowiona! – rzekł p. Kaskabel. – Kiedy mamy czasu dosyć, więc: stój! Komendę tę powitała z równem zadowoleniem cała trupa; tak profesyjni artyści jak i czworonożny sztab „Pięknego Wędrowca”. Założenie fortu Yukon sięga roku 1847. Najdalej na wysunięty ten posterunek jest w posiadaniu Hadson Bay Company, a stoi prawie na granicy koła biegunowego północnego. Ponieważ jednak znajduje się w Terytoryum Alaski, przeto kompania ta musi płacić corocznie pewne odszkodowanie swojej rywalce, kompanii rosyjsko – amerykańskiej. W roku 1864 dopiero zaczęto stawiać teraźniejsze budynki i otaczające je palisady, a wykończono je właśnie niedawno, kiedy Kaskabelowie zatrzymali się u fortu na pobyt kilkudniowy. Agenci z wszelką gotowością ofiarowali im gościnność w obrębie fortu. Nie brakowało miejsca w magazynach i szopach. Ale p. Kaskabel w pompatycznych wyrazach złożył im swe podziękowanie; wolał on nie opuszczać dachu swego wygodnego „Pięknego Wędrowca”. Chociaż garnizon fortu składał się tylko z dwudziestu kilku agentów, po większej części Amerykanów, z niewielu służącymi Indyanami, to przecież krajowców w około nad Yukonem liczono na setki. Trzeba bowiem wiedzieć, że w tym centralnym punkcie Alaski odbywa się najliczniej odwiedzany targ dla handlu futer i skór. Tam to napływają różne szczepy prowincyi Kocz-a-Kucziny, An-Kucziag, Tatanczoki, a przedewszystkiem Ko-Yukoni, którzy przemieszkują nad brzegami wielkiej rzeki. Położenie też forta nader jest pomyślne do zamiany towarów, gdyż stoi on w kącie utworzonym przez rzekę Yukon i rzekę poboczną Porcupine. Tam rzeka rozdziela się na pięć strumieni, co dozwala kupcom łatwiej dostawać się do wnętrza kraju i spławiać nawet towary do Eskimosów rzeką Mackenzie. Sieć tę strumieni przeto przepływa mnóstwo statków w różnych kierunkach, a szczególniej owych „baidarras”, lekkich ram czółen pokrytych skórkami w oleju maczanemi, który szwy są tłuszczem zasklepione, ażeby się stały nieprzemakalne. Na kruchych tych łodziach Indyanie nie wahają się puszczać w dalekie podróże i odbywają je dosyć bezpiecznie, dopóki prądy lub naturalne tamy nie stawią przeszkód nie do przebycia. Z tem wszystkiem posługiwać się można temi czółnami najwyżej przez trzy miesiące. Przez resztę roku wody są ścięte pod grubą powłoka lodu. Wtedy baidarra mienia swe przeznaczenie i zamienia się w sanki. Takie znów sanie, których dziób wygięty przypomina przód czółna, utrzymują się w pozycyi za pomocą rzemieni ze skóry łososiowej, a ciągną je psy lub renifery i podróżuje się w nich szybko. co do pieszych podróżnych, to ci w długich swych śnieżnych łapciach jeszcze szybciej nie poruszają. Nasz Cezar Kaskabel miał zaś szczęście, jak zwykle. Do fortu Yukon nie mógł przybyć w porze sposobniejszej. Targ na skóry i futra odbywał się właśnie w najlepsze; kilkaset Indyan już rozbiło swe namioty w pobliżu stacyi handlowej. – Niechże mię powieszą, – zawołał, – jeżeli my przytem nie zrobimy! Wszak to kiermasz formalny, a nie zapominajmy, że jesteśmy artystami kiermaszowym! Czyż nie pora to złożyć dowody naszych zdolności? Czy nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu, panie Sergiuszu? – Wcale nie, mój przyjacielu, odrzekł Sergiusz, ale nie widzę szansy wielkiego zarobku. – Na każdy sposób pokryją się nasze wydatki, skoro ich wcale nie mamy! – To prawda. Ale pozwól się pan zapytać, jakiej pan oczekujesz zapłaty od tych krajowców za ich siedzenia, skoro oni nie posiadają ani amerykańskich ani rosyjskich pieniędzy? – O, to mi dadzą skóry piżmowców, skóry bobrowe, co zechcą zresztą! Na każdy sposób bezpośrednim wynikiem tych przedstawień będzie egzercycya naszych muszkułów, gdyż zawsze się obawiam, że członki nam zesztywnieją. A pan wiesz przecież, że mamy utrzymać nasz honor w Permie, w Niżnym, i nie chciałbym za nic w świecie mojej trupy narażać się fiasko, kiedy po raz pierwszy wystąpimy na rodzinnej ziemi. Zabiłoby mię to, panie Sergiuszu; o, zapewniam pana, że toby mię zabiło! Port Yukon, jako najważniejszy w tych okolicach zajmuje znaczny obszar na prawym brzegu rzeki. Jest to budowa w kształcie podłużnego czworoboku, wzmocnionego na każdym rogu kwadratowemi wieżyczkami nieco podobnemi do owych wiatraków spoczywających na kołowrocie, jakie się widuje w północnej Europie. Wewnątrz znajduje się kilka budynków na mieszkania dla agentów kompanii z ich rodzinami i dwa wielkie oparkaniane magazyny, w których utrzymuje się znaczne składy skór soboli i bobrowych, jakoteż skór czarnych i niebieskich lisów, nie mówiąc o innych kosztownych towarach. Życie tych agentów upływa monotonnie i bywa przykrem. Głównem ich pożywieniem bywa mięso renifera, ale jeszcze częściej łosia, pieczone, gotowane, lub w potrawie. Co do innych artykułów żywności, to trzeba je sprowadzać ze stacyi handlowej w Yorku, w okolicy zatoki hudsońskiej, to jest w odległości jakich dwóch tysięcy mil; oczywiście też transport tych artykułów nie bywa częsty. W ciągu popołudnia, urządziwszy obozowisko p. Kaskabel z rodziną odwiedził krajowców, którzy się rozłożyli obozem pomiędzy brzegami Yukonu i Porcupine. Jakaż tam była rozmaitość tymczasowych pomieszkań odnośnie do różnych szczepów, do których należeli! Były tam chatki ze skór lub z kory drzew, spoczywające na polach i okryte liściem, namioty zrobione z materyi bawełnianej fabrykowanej przez krajowców, lub też drewniane domki, które dają się rozbierać i ustawiać stosownie do chwilowej potrzeby. A co za oryginalna mieszanina barw w odzieży! Niektórzy mieli na sobie ubrania futrzane inni bawełniane materye; wszyscy zaś mieli girlandy z liści na głowach celem ochronienia się przeciw ukąszeniem komarów. Kobiety noszą kwadratowo wycięte spódnice i zdobią swe twarze muszlami. Mężczyźni noszą sprzączki na ramionach do podtrzymywania w zimie długiej sukni ze skóry łosiowej obróconej futrem do środka. Obie płci zaś noszą mnóstwo frędzli i paciorek, których wielkość jest miarą ich wartości. Pomiędzy tymi rożnymi szczepami odznaczali się szczególniej Tananowie, których łatwo było odróżnić po jaskrawych farbach, któremi znakowali twarze, po piórach noszonych na głowach, po małych grudkach czerwonej gliny nalepionych na pióropuszach, skórzanych kamizelkach, spodniach ze skóry reniferowej, długich flintach i po puszkach na proch rzeźbionych nader mizernie. Monetę zastępują u tych Indyan muszelki dentaliów, jakie także znajdują się u krajowców na archipelagu Vancouver’s; zawieszają oni je na chrząstce nosowej i zdejmują je, chcąc za co płacić. – Wygodny to sposób noszenia pieniędzy, – rzekła Kornelia, – nie ma obawy o zgubienie portmonetki. – Chyba że komu nos opadnie! – słusznie zauważył Clovy. – A coś podobnego mogłoby się łatwo wydarzyć przy ostrych mrozach tutejszych! – dodał p. Kaskabel. W ogóle zebranie to krajowców przedstawiało ciekawy widok. Oczywiście p. Kaskabel wdał się w rozmowę z różnymi Indyanami językiem czinuckim, który znał nieco, podczas gdy p. Sergiusz rozmawiał z nimi po rosyjsku. Przez kilka dni ożywiony handel odbywał się pomiędzy krajowcami z reprezentantami kompanii, ale dotychczas Kaskabelowie jeszcze nie mieli sposobność sprodukowania swych zdolności na przedstawieniu publicznem. Indyanie tymczasem dowiedzieli się, że trupa jest pochodzenia francuzkiego i że jej członkowie mają sławę jak atleci, akrobaci i kuglarze. Codziennie wielkie ich gromady przybywały zaciekawione do „Pięknego Wędrowca”. Nigdy oni nie widzieli takiego rydwanu, a zwłaszcza tak jaskrawo pomalowanego. Szczególnie im się podobało, że poruszał się tak łatwo, – zaletą to było niemałą w oczach wędrownych narodów. Kto wie, czy z czasem w przyszłości nie rozpowszechnią się indyjskie namioty na kołach? A skoro raz wejdą w użycie domy na kołach, to mogą przecież także tworzyć się wioski na kołach: rzecz to bardzo możliwa. Oczywistem następstwem tego wszystkiego musiało być, że przybysze urządzą przedstawienie nadzwyczajne. Postanowiono tedy urządzić takie przedstawienie „na ogólne żądanie Indyan we forcie Yukon”. Krajowiec, z którym p. Kaskabel zapoznał się najlepiej wkrótce po swem przybyciu, był „tyhi”, to jest naczelnik szczepu. Okazały mężczyzna, liczący około 50 lat wieku, wydawał się też bardzo inteligentnym, a nawet nadawał sobie pozór znawcy takich rzeczy. Kilkakrotnie odwiedzał „Pięknego Wędrowca” i dał do poznania, że krajowcy z przyjemnością przyglądnęliby się ćwiczeniom trupy. Temu tyhi zazwyczaj towarzyszył inny Indyanin około trzydziestoletni, nazwiskiem Fir - Fu, zgrabny typ więcej wykształconego krajowca, który był czarownikiem szczepu i zręcznym kuglarzem, znanym ze swych zdolności w prowincyi Yukon. – A zatem jest naszym kolegą niejako? – rzekł p. Kaskabel, kiedy go po raz pierwszy tyhi przedstawił. I wszyscy trzej, napiwszy się wódki krajowej, zapalili fajkę pokoju. Wynikiem tych rozmów i nalegania naczelnika było, że p. Kaskabel wyznaczył dzień 3 sierpnia na odbycie się przedstawienia. Ułożono się, że dopomogą także i Indyanie, którzy nie chcieli okazać się niższymi od Europejczyków w sile, zgrabności i zręczności. Nic to zresztą dziwnego; na dalekim Zachodzie jak w prowincyi Alasce. Indyanie mają zamiłowania do ćwiczeń gimnastycznych i akrobatycznych, z łączą z niemi też maskarady i pantominy, które bardzo lubią. W oznaczonym dniu tedy, kiedy zebrało się mnóstwo widzów, można było ujrzeć gromadkę złożoną z kilku Indyan, których twarze były ukryte pod wielkiemi drewnianemi maskami o kształtach potwornych. Wedle zwyczaju „wielkich głów” w pantominach, gęby i oczy tych masek poruszano za pomocą sznurków, – co nadawało pozór ożywienia tym szkaradnym twarzom, zakończonym ptasimi dzióbami. Trudno sobie wyobrazić, do jakiej doskonałości doprowadzali w wykrzywianiu twarzy, z John Bull (mówimy oczywiście o małpie) mógłby dużo się od nich nauczyć. Nie potrzeba dodawać, że pp. Kaskabelowie, Jan, Sander, Napoleona i Clovy pojawili się w galowych strojach przy tej sposobności. Miejsce, które obrano, znajdowało się na obszernej łące otoczonej drzewami, na której „Piękny Wędrowiec” stał na tylnym planie, jakoby tworzył część dekoracyi. Pierwsze rzędy były zarezerwowane dla agentów z fortu Yukon z żonami i dziećmi. Po bokach kilkuset Indyan, mężczyzn i kobiet, utworzyło półkole, i paląc fajki skracali sobie czas oczekiwania. Krajowcy w maskach, którzy mieli wziąć udział w przedstawieniu, stali z boku, tworząc osobną grupę. Punktualnie o godzinie naznaczonej. Clovy pojawił się na platformie rydwanu, i wygłosił swą zwykłą przemowę: „Panowie Indyanie i panie Indyanki, ujrzycie tu to, co widzieć będziecie”,…. i t. d. Ponieważ jednakowoż czajnuckiego dyalektu nie znał, przeto dowcipy jego były niezrozumiałe dla większej części publiczności. Zrozumiałymi dla Indyan były jednakowoż niezliczone policzki i kuksy mu aplikowane z tyłu przez „bossa”, które przyjmował ze zwykłą rezygnacyą clowna w tym celu utrzymywanego. Kiedy prolog się zakończył, zawołał p. Kaskabel z ukłonem ku publiczności: – Teraz zaś czworonogi! Wagram i Marengo nadbiegły na miejsce otwarte zarezerwowane przed „Pięknym Wędrowcem” i wywołały zdumienie u krajowców nie znających produkcyi świadczących o pojętności zwierząt. Kiedy zaś pojawił się John Bull i swoimi koziołkami, zabawnemi pozami i skokami z wyuczonymi psami sam siebie niejako przewyższał, to rozjaśniły się uśmiechami nawet surowe twarze Indyan zazwyczaj tak poważnych. Tymczasem Sander dął w swój róg bezustannie, a Kornelia i Clovy na bębnach swoich akompaniowali. Jeżeli w obec tego mieszkańcy Alaski nie popadali w zachwyt nad efektami, jakie wywoływać umie „orkiestra europejska”, to powodem był chyba u nich brak zmysłu artystycznego. Dotychczas kupka zamaskowanych pozostało nieruchomą, sądząc bez wątpienia iż jeszcze nie nadszedł czas działania; trzymali się w rezerwie. – Panna Napoleona, tancerka na linie! – zawołał Clovy przez swoją tubę. Dziewczynka, poprzedzona przez swego ojca, nadbiegła i skłoniła się przed publicznością. Najprzód produkowała się we wdzięcznych pląsach, które jej zjednały wielkie uznanie, nie manifestujące się co prawda w oklaskach, ale za to objawione kiwaniem głowami, co miało nie mniejsze znaczenie. A uznanie to jeszcze się zwiększyło, kiedy ją ujrzano wspinającą się na linę rozpiętą pomiędzy dwoma żerdziami i chodzącą po niej, biegnącą, skaczącą z łatwością i wdziękiem, budzącemi podziw szczególnie u Indyanek. – Teraz na mnie kolej! – zawołał młody Sander. Wbiegł zgrabnie, skłonił się publiczności, lekko w kark się uderzając, a potem po kilkunastu piruetach, koziołkach upowietrzonych i wirujących obrotach, zaczął wyginać i wykręcać swe członki w najrozmaitszy sposób, ręce na nogi, a nogi na ręce zamieniał, to łażąc jak jaszczurka, to skacząc jak żaba, to przekładając kończyny, iż nie wiedziano, które z nich są rękami, a które nogami, to wreszcie jak piłka odbijając się od ziemi, ażeby rozwinąwszy się w powietrzu, zgrabnym produkcyą zakończyć ukłonem. Także i jemu uznanie złożono, ale zaledwie odstąpił, kiedy Indyanin w jego wieku wystąpił z grupy indyjskich aktorów i zdjął maskę. Każdą produkcyę Sandera młody krajowiec zaczął teraz wykonywać po kolei z taką giętkością członków i taką dokładnością nawet, że nie można mu było zrobić żadnego zarzutu z akrobatycznego punktu widzenia. Jeżeli to czynił może z mniejszym wdziękiem, niż Sander, to z pewnością nie mniej od niego był zwinnym. Nic dziwnego, że Indyanie z entuzyazmem zaczęli kiwać głowami. – Rozumie się, że sztab „Pięknego Wędrowca” był o tyle grzecznym, iż łączył swoje oklaski z aplauzem publiczności. Ale p. Kaskabel, nie chcąc być pobitym, zawezwał Jana, ażeby wystąpił ze sztukami kuglarskiemi, w których, jak sądził jego ojciec, nikt mu nie dorównywał. Jan zrozumiał, że chodzi o utrzymanie honoru rodziny. Zachęcony wzrokiem p. Sergiusza i uśmiechem Kajety, brał po kolei flaszki, talerze, piłki, noże, tarcze i kije i dokonywał cudów zręczności. Pan Kaskabel spoglądał na Indyan wzrokiem tryumfującym i niejako wyzywającym. Zdawało się że wzrok ten przemawia do zamaskowanych: – A co? Czy który z was potrafi coś podobnego? Niezawodnie spojrzenie to zrozumiano, albowiem na skinienie naczelnika inny Indyanin wystąpił i zdjął maskę. Był to czarownik Fir-Fu; jemu także chodziło o ratowanie honoru, i to całego szczepu. Biorąc tedy po kolei różne przedmioty przedtem przez Jana użyte, naśladował wszystkie sztuki swego rywala po kolei i przerzucał nożami, flaszkami, tarczami, pierścieniami, piłkami i kijami z równą zręcznością i pewnością siebie, jak Jan Kaskabel. Clovy, który zwykł był nie podziwiać nikogo oprócz swojego pana i jego rodziny, był nie tylko zdumiony, ale niemal przerażony. Tym razem Kaskabel klaskał już tylko niejako z przymusu i to jedynie końcami palców. – Na honor – mruczał do siebie, – to nie żarzy! Ci czerwonoskórcy to nie bagatela! I to bez nauki! Hm, hm! Czegoś ich przecież nauczymy! Był on istotnie nie mało rozczarowany, iż znalazł rywali tam, gdzie oczekiwał tylko admiratorów. I to jakich rywali! U prostych krajowców Alaski, – u ludzi, możnaby powiedzieć, dzikich! Duma jego była podrażnioną do wysokiego stopnia. Przecież albo się jest sztukmistrzem, albo nie! – Teraz, dzieci! – zagrzmiał potężnym swym głosem, – pokażmy ludzką piramidę. Wszyscy zbiegli się ku niemu w okamgnieniu. Stanął, oparłszy się silnie na rozkraczonych nogach, wypiwszy biodra i nadąwszy pierś jak banię. Na prawe jego ramię lekko wskoczył Jan i podał rękę Clovy’emu, który stanął na, lewym ramieniu Kaskabela. Sander stanął na głowie ojca, a na szczycie stanęła lekko Napoleona i rączkami słała całusy publiczności. Zaledwie jednakowoż utworzyła się piramida francuzka, natychmiast pojawiła się obok niej druga, indyjska. Nie zdejmując nawet swych masek. Indyanie utworzyli piramidę podobną, ale nie z pięciu, tylko z siedmiu osób; ich piramida przewyższał francuzką! Teraz wodzowie indyjscy wznieśli okrzyki radosne na cześć swoich pobratymców. Stara Europa została pokonaną przez młodą Ameryką, i to jaką Amerykę? – Amerykę Ko-Yukonów, Tananów, Katańczoków! Pan Kaskabel zawstydzony i zmartwiony poruszył się i o mało nie rzucił na ziemię swych współpracowników. – Ah! do tego doszło, do tego? – wyrzekł pomimowoli, kiedy się rozwiązano. – Uspokój się pan! – rzekł do niego p. Sergiusz. – Istotnie nie warto wcale… – Nie warto, mówisz pan, nie warto? Ach, widać, że pan nie jesteś artystą, panie Sergiuszu! Potem, zwracając się do żony, dodał: – Pójdź, Kornelio; teraz ręczne zapasy! Zobaczymy, który z tych dzikich sprosta „szampionce chicagoskiej”! Pani Kaskabel nie ruszyła się krokiem. – Cóż. Kornelio? – Nie. Cezarze. – Jakto? Nie? Nie chcesz mierzyć się z temi małpami i ocalić honoru rodziny? – Ocalę go! – odrzekła spokojnie Kornelia. – Zostaw to mnie. Mam pomysł. A jeżeli znakomita ta niewiasta miała pomysł to też było najlepiej pozostawić jej wykonanie. Czuła się ona równie upokorzoną jak jej małżonek tem powodzeniem Indyan i było rzeczą prawdopodobną, że odpłaci im pięknem za nadobne. Powróciła do „Pięknego Wędrowca”, pozostawiając swego męża cokolwiek zaniepokojonego, pomimo że miał on zupełne zaufanie do jej pomysłów i ich wykonania. Parę minut później Kaskabel powróciła i stanęła przed kupką indyjskich aktorów, którzy się w około niej zgromadzili. Potem zwróciła się do głównego agenta fortu i prosiła go, ażeby raczył krajowcom przełożyć w ich języku to, co ona im chce powiedzieć. Następującą przeto przemowę ów agent dosłownie przełożył na język krajowy uważnie słuchającym Indyanom: – Indyanie!! Złożyliście w tych produkcyach dowody swoich zdolności, które zasługują na wysoką nagrodę. Nagrodę tę ja wam przynoszę! Wyrazy te podnieciły ogólne zaciekawienie do wysokiego stopnia. – Czy widzicie me ręce? – mówiła dalej Kornelia. – Oto t ręce uściskiem swym zaszczycały niejednokrotnie najdostojniejsze osobistości w Europie. Czy widzicie me policzki? Niejednokrotnie najpotężniejszy władcy starego świata składali na nich swe pocałunki. Otóż te ręce, te policzki do was teraz należą. Amerykańscy Indyanie! pójdźcie i złóżcie pocałunek na tych policzkach! Pójdźcie i uściśnijcie te ręce! I rzeczywiście krajowców nie potrzeba było zachęcać dwukrotnie. Nigdy przecież nie nadarzy im się podobna sposobność do pocałowania takiej wspaniałej kobiety! Jeden z nich, wspaniały przedstawiciel szczepu Tanana, zbliżył się szybko i pochwycił ze rękę ku niemu wyciągniętą. Lecz straszny okrzyk trwogi wyrwał mu się z ust, kiedy uczuł przerażające wstrząśnienie, które go zmusiło powykrzywiać wszystkie członki. – Ah, Kornelio! – szepnął p. Kaskabel, – Kornelio rozumiem cię i podziwiam ciebie! Pan Sergiusz zaś, Jan, Sander, Napoleona i Clovy dusili się od powstrzymywanego śmiechu na widok figla spłatanego krajowcom przez tę nadzwyczajną niewiastę. – Ten niegodny! – wołała, wyciągając ręce, – niech inny wystąpi! Indyanie zawahali się; pomyśleli, że stało się coś nadnaturalnego. Tyhi jednakowoż widocznie zdecydował się spróbować; postąpił powoli ku Kornelii, zatrzymał się parę kroków przed imponującą jej postacią i przyglądał się jej wzrokiem, który zdradzał pewną obawę. – Zbliż się, stary! – zawołał Kaskabel. – Trochę tylko odwagi! Pocałuj tę panią! Przecież to nie trudne, a jak przyjemne! Tyhi, wyciągnąwszy ramię, ledwie dotknął palcem europejską piękność. Znowu wstrząśnienie, znowu krzyki przerażenia, tym razem wydane przez naczelnika, który o mało nie upadł, wywijając się dziwacznie, nowe zdumienie publiczności. Jeżeli taki los spotykał osoby ledwie dotykające panią Kaskabel, to cóżby się stało, gdyby chciano pocałować tę zdumiewającą istotę, na której policzki „składali pocałunki najpotężniejsi władcy Europy?” Był jednakowoż jeden odważny człowiek, dość zuchwały, ażeby podjąć się próby. Był nim zaś czarownik Fir-Fu. On przecież musiał się uważać za ubezpieczonego przeciw wszelkim czarom. Stanął zatem przed Kornelią. Potem obszedł ją w około i zachęcony nawoływaniem swych pobratymców, nagle objął ją obu ramionami i pocałował w policzek. Ale teraz zamiast wstrząśnienia, nastąpił cały szereg skoków i koziołków. Czarownik zamienił się nagle w akrobatę! Wywróciwszy dwa koziołki w powietrzu równie zgrabnie jak mimowolnie, wpadł pomiędzy przerażonych swych towarzyszy. Ażeby wywołać taki skutek u czarownika i u innych krajowców. Kornelia potrzebowała tylko nacisnąć guziczek małej bateryi elektrycznej ukrytej w kieszonce. Była to bateryjka, która jej dozwalała produkować się jako „kobieta elektryczna.” – Ah, żonusiu, żonusiu! – zawołał jej mąż, obejmując ją i przyciskając do piersi bezkarnie ku zdumieniu niewymownem Indyan, – a co? czy nie sprytna to kobietka? – Równie sprytna, jak elektryczna! – dodał p. Sergiusz. Oczywiście krajowcy musieli przyjść do przekonania, że ta kobieta nadzwyczajną władzę ma na piorunami! Wszakże skoro ją tylko dotknięto, mogła silnych mężczyzn powali na ziemię! Musiała to być chyba małżonka Wielkiego Ducha, która raczyła zstąpić na ziemię i tu Kaskabela pojęła na drugiego małżonka!